Cell division plays a crucial role during all phases of plant development. The continuation of organogenesis and growth responses to a changing environment requires precise spatial, temporal and developmental regulation of cell division activity in meristems (and in cells with the capability to form new meristems such as in lateral root formation). Such control of cell division is also important in organs themselves (i.e. separate from meristems per se), for example, in leaf expansion, secondary growth, and endoreduplication.
A complex network controls cell proliferation in eukaryotes. Various regulatory pathways communicate environmental constraints, such as nutrient availability, mitogenic signals such as growth factors or hormones, or developmental cues such as the transition from vegetative to reproductive stages. Ultimately, these regulatory pathways control the timing, frequency (rate), plane and position of cell divisions.
Plants have unique developmental features that distinguish them from other eukaryotes. Plant cells do not migrate, and thus only cell division, expansion and programmed cell death determine morphogenesis. Organs are formed throughout the entire life span of the plant from specialized regions called meristems. In addition, many differentiated cells have the potential to both differentiate and to reenter the cell cycle. There are also numerous examples of plant cell types that undergo endoreduplication, a process involving nuclear multiplication without cytokinesis. The study of plant cell cycle control genes is expected to contribute to the understanding of these unique phenomena. O. Shaul et al., Regulation of Cell Division in Arabidopsis, Critical Reviews in Plant Sciences, 15 (2):97-112 (1996).
Current transformation technology provides an opportunity to engineer plants with desired traits. Major advances in plant transformation have occurred over the last few years. However, in many major crop plants, serious genotype limitations still exist. Transformation of some agronomically important crop plants continues to be both difficult and time consuming. For example, it is difficult to obtain a culture response from some maize varieties. Typically, a suitable culture response has been obtained by optimizing medium components and/or explant material and source. This has led to success in some genotypes. While, transformation of model genotypes is efficient, the process of introgressing transgenes into production inbreds is laborious, expensive and time consuming. It would save considerable time and money if genes could be introduced into and evaluated directly in commercial hybrids.
There is evidence to suggest that cells must be dividing for transformation to occur. It has also been observed that dividing cells represent only a fraction of cells that transiently express a transgene. Furthermore, the presence of damaged DNA in non-plant systems (similar to DNA introduced by particle gun or other physical means) has been well documented to rapidly induce cell cycle arrest (W. Siede, Cell cycle arrest in response to DNA damage: lessons from yeast, Mutation Res. 337 (2:73-84) 1995. Methods for increasing the number of dividing cells would therefore provide valuable tools for increasing transformation efficiency.
Current methods for genetic engineering in maize require a specific cell type as the recipient of new DNA. These cells are found in relatively undifferentiated, rapidly growing callus cells or on the scutellar surface of the immature embryo (which gives rise to callus). Irrespective of the delivery method currently used, DNA is introduced into literally thousands of cells, yet transformants are recovered at frequencies of 10−5 relative to transiently-expressing cells. Exacerbating this problem, the trauma that accompanies DNA introduction directs recipient cells into cell cycle arrest and accumulating evidence suggests that many of these cells are directed into apoptosis or programmed cell death. (Reference Bowen et al., Tucson International Mol. Biol. Meetings). Therefore it would be desirable to provide improved methods capable of increasing transformation efficiency in a number of cell types.
In spite of increases in yield and harvested area worldwide, it is predicted that over the next ten years, meeting the demand for corn will require an additional 20% increase over current production (Dowswell, C. R., Paliwal, R. L., Cantrell, R. P. 1996. Maize in the Third World, Westview Press, Boulder, Colo.).
The components most often associated with maize productivity are grain yield or whole-plant harvest for animal feed (in the forms of silage, fodder, or stover). Thus the relative growth of the vegetative or reproductive organs might be selected depending on the ultimate use of the crop. Whether the whole plant or the ear are harvested, overall yield will depend strongly on vigor and growth rate. It would therefore be valuable to develop new methods that contribute to the increase in crop yield.